


Secured

by Gaqalesqua



Series: Monthly Requests [12]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Bondage, Desk Sex, F/M, Strength Kink, Voice Kink, my personal weakness is reaper using the mist Like That
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 01:56:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17112266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaqalesqua/pseuds/Gaqalesqua
Summary: It was supposed to be an easy job: grab a suitcase and get out.Then the power failed.





	Secured

Winston had seemed very interested in a briefcase currently being carried by the managing director of Lucheng Interstellar and Aidan didn’t need to pry much further than that. He was a gorilla from space who was interested in something from space, and Overwatch had always been a good cause.

So that was why she was sitting on a cold crossbeam about a mile up the Lijiang.

The night sky behind her shrouded her from sight and she dropped down onto the aircraft as the distance shrunk down to _50_. The mission was simple. Tail him in her borrowed Lucheng uniform, then subdue and take the case.

It was times like this that she was glad she wore light armour.

Aidan slipped off the aircraft and landed quietly, her gait nonchalant as she made her way into the command centre, tracker up her sleeve so she could check it. The case was just down the hall.

A _boom_ rocked the building and Aidan’s eyes darted to the elevator doors.

The lights died.

“Shit,” she muttered, and with that, she tore off towards the marker. Already the familiar sound of a shotgun going off was getting louder and she didn’t spend a moment worrying about it. Case first. Then hijack the heli-carrier and get out.

Aidan skidded to a halt outside the room where the marker had stopped and tested the door. Unlocked. She threw the door open to reveal a clean, spacious office and a man holding her goal.

“What’s going on out there?!” he barked.

The elevator doors blew open and Aidan swore, ripping off her white labcoat, pulling her rifle off her back. The man behind her yelped.

“What- who are you?!”

Aidan looked back. Her eyes fell on the case. Heavy footsteps thundered outside the door. She looked up at the man, took a few steps back, unbuckling the pants she’d slipped over her suit. Stepping out of them, she reached for the case.

He snatched it away and held it close. “No! This is _months_ of research! I’m not letting _you_ take it!”

“Please, I think Talon is knocking at your door. I can keep it safe,” Aidan told him. He scurried backwards and she turned, following him as he barrelled through another door. A shotgun blast threw the door behind her off its hinges as she gave chase, and as she passed into the next room, she kicked the other one shut. She _could_ fire on this guy but she didn’t want to. Not that he was making it easy on her. The next room was much smaller, strewn with debris he was throwing in her way. He pressed a hand to a panel and the wall cracked open, just enough for him to fit through.

“Hold it.”

A growl ripped through the room and she turned to see Reaper storming through the door, shotgun already raised.

In a heartbeat, Aidan had her shield up. Reaper’s shot hit the bubble and sent her flying into a wall, collapsing onto her ass.

“Out of my way,” Reaper ordered.

That was when the heavy shutters slammed down over all exits.

“Fuck,” Aidan said again. Reaper dissipated into a cloud of mist and threw himself against the shutters, poking and prodding, looking for weaknesses. She _heard_ the furious snarl as he found nothing, and sped back the other way to test the _other_ door. There was a brief blast of shotgun fire as he tried the doors with force. The metal shutters didn’t budge.

“Panic room,” he announced. “A fucking panic room.”

Aidan pulled out her phone. No signal. “Looks like comms and satellite have been jammed,” she added. Reaper growled furiously beside her. The sound sent a flare of heat through her body and Aidan pulled her cigarettes and lighter from her thigh holster.

“You’re going to smoke?” she heard Reaper growl, and she ignored him as she stuck one in her mouth, tucking away the pack. His claws wrapped around her wrist and she looked up at him, flicking the lighter. A flame appeared and lit the end of the cigarette.

“Knock it off,” he warned. She took a deep drag and closed her eyes, then blew the smoke away towards an empty part of the room.

“Fight me,” Aidan snapped.

“Okay.”

Reaper moved so fast she barely had time to realise that she was now lying over the only desk that hadn’t been overturned, her wrists pinned to the surface by his mist. She felt it pluck the smoke from her fingers and douse it. Then he tossed it into a bin.

“You want to use up all the air, be my guest,” Reaper growled, his body pressing into hers. Aidan felt her breath catch, her brain going white for a moment. Heat flared between her thighs and her lips parted.

“I’ve got nothing to do because _you_ blew the power and left us trapped in here,” she shot back.

“By the sounds of it, there’s _something_ you _want_ to do,” Reaper retorted. Her cheeks burned as her eyes widened.

“You wouldn’t.”

She didn’t realise the mist had been creeping up around her until the buckles of her armour loosened. Reaper’s head cocked.

“That sounds like a dare.”

His voice had dropped low in his chest and it chased the heat in her cheeks down to her core. Aidan swallowed, brows furrowing as she stared at him.

Fuck it.

“Yeah, it is,” she murmured.

Reaper released her hands long enough to will the mist to slip Aidan’s suit over her wrists, and then as it stripped her naked, he pinned her to the desk with one hand. The other dropped to unzip his pants. Aidan’s eyes followed it to run over the cock he freed, marvelling at its inhuman colour. His thumb brushed against her clit and her thighs pulled up, spread wide.

“Then I guess I win,” he purred, pressing his cock against her slit. There was a half-second where her heart skipped a beat, and then he was burying himself in her, thumb still brushing against her clit. Sharp whimpers escaped her lips and his hips slapped against her ass as he fucked her. His low growl seemed to rush over her skin like a breath of air and raised her hairs.  

Something slipped silk-soft against her wrists and Reaper moved his hands away to reveal that Aidan was still secured to the desk.

“Wait, how-?” she panted, groaning at the firm strokes against her clit.

“I’ve got a few party tricks.” His voice came low and slightly rough, the tiniest hint of breathlessness creeping through as his touches grew a little rougher. Aidan’s thighs tensed as a wet rush of pleasure coiled in her core.

“I-impressive.”

Reaper reached up and pushed his mask up just a little, exposing full lips and the same washed-out skin exposed on his arms. Aidan’s eyes fell on them and briefly, her stomach flipped as she wondered if he was going to kiss her.

She squirmed beneath him as he leaned down, his lips finding her neck. Teeth marred the skin and Aidan almost suffocated as she tried to keep from yelping at the sharpness of what bit her. Flashes of hot pleasure-pain raced down her spine, and he licked at the marks with a cold tongue.

“It’s real cute that you’re trying to be quiet,” he growled against her skin, and his next few thrusts scraped the desk against the floor with their roughness. Aidan’s toes curled, her thighs wrapping around his waist as she arched up into him. His thumb was going in fast little circles now and she couldn’t stop the gasps that escaped her each time.

“Kind of…in public,” she panted out. Reaper nipped at her chin. The laugh he gave her was mean.

“Public?” he rumbled. His hips slowed but fucked her deeper and Aidan threw her head back, exposing her neck to him. That silk-softness tickled its way up her ribs and she looked down to see the mist flowing over her body, trickling over her breasts. It wrapped around a nipple and _sucked_ and Aidan almost screamed in surprise as the black smoke caught both her breasts and began to torment them. Hypnotised, she watched it rush down her belly.

Her eyes widened as it swept through the curls between her thighs and beneath Reaper’s circling thumb. She expected him to move his hand but he didn’t and her stomach flipped again, moments before that sucking sensation started up again over her nub.

The garbled, breathless cussing that filled the room was a helpless combination of both English and her mother tongue, and Aidan felt her hair sticking to her face and neck as waves of heat rushed over her. Reaper’s hands found her thighs and parted them widely, holding her open for him as he fucked her hard and deep. Aidan’s hands curled into fists within her gloves.

“This isn’t, _mmm_ , _public,_ you’re _trapped_ in here with me,” he told her, and she could feel his voice buzzing gently against her through his clothing. His teeth nipped at her again and Aidan cried out, shaking. “The shutters are down. Nobody’s going to know we’re here _unless_ they hear. So if you want them to get us out, you best make some _noise_.”

He rolled his hips upwards and Aidan almost screamed as his cock brushed against her sweet spot, her body trembling. She arched up to chase the feeling and the soft mist gripped her thighs, holding her open. Reaper grabbed her waist and pushed her down, forcing her against the desk and using her trapped body as an anchor to fuck her _harder_. Aidan could feel that coil of wet pressure growing between her thighs and she tossed her head, her voice filling the room despite her best intentions.

“That’s better, little girl,” Reaper groaned. His voice was shaky, wavering around the effort of fucking her. It almost made her chest swell with pride to know _she’d_ had a hand in that but as the mist swiped over her clit again, sucking, that thought was gone, chased by a sharp whimper.

“L-little…”

Aidan ran her eyes over him. He had a point. He was almost a foot taller than her and the sudden realisation of that almost tipped her over the edge, her toes curling in her shoes.

“You like that?” Reaper taunted. Aidan threw her head back, straining desperately against the mist as she felt that familiar swooping sensation in her stomach. “Yes, you _do_ , little girl.”

Her thighs tensed, pulling against the mist, and then Reaper leaned down and his teeth dug into her neck. Pleasure uncoiled from that knot between her thighs and rocked her body, a wave of heat rushing over her. She could hear him growling beneath her own cries as she clamped down onto him and his claws pricked her skin, enough to ratchet up the pleasure until she lost her voice, tossing her head.

“Think you got someone’s attention?” she heard him ask breathlessly. His thrusts were getting choppy. Aidan felt him twitch. “Hope so…otherwise…gotta do it…all… _again_!”

He came into her with a snarl and Aidan _felt_ the sound through the mist, buzzing over her body as he fucked her, fast and uneven. Then, a couple more feverish strokes, and he was done, both hands planting themselves either side of her heavily. Aidain looked up long enough to see that his mouth was parted before he was kissing her forcefully. A new burst of arousal erupted in her core and she whimpered, still secured to the table.

Reaper pulled away, and cocked his head. A sudden smile graced those lips.

“I think I hear the cavalry,” he told her. “Hope you can get dressed in time, or they’re going to have a nice surprise waiting for them when they break down that door.”

Aidan could hear shouts now. She made to sit up and-

“Aren’t you going to release me?” she asked, brows furrowing. She watched his mouth form the lower half of an expression of consideration.

“Only if you ask nicely.”


End file.
